Watcher's Race
'Biology' Are a race of powerful humanoid beings that inhabit the Watcher's World. While not a lot is known a lot of biology of the race. What is known that they have naturally long lived life spans that surpass even that of Humans/Soul Reapers. They also rely on an energy source known as Reiki on which they use to form powers, abilities and surpass feats of regular beings. They form this fighting style into what is called an Art which appears to nearly unique to each individual member. These arts are similar to Magic spells, Jutsus and Devil Fruits While most members are very intelligent this doesn't appear to be for all of them. They appear to quite knowledgeable as thanks to abilities to peer into other worlds they have an advantage to understand the abilities of these worlds and their people's history and act accordingly to the opponent. According to ND a Watcher ages regularly like a human until they are 18 years old than depending on the amount of Reiki their age slows down. 'Culture' Watchers have the ability to travel and observer all the worlds through out multiverse. Allowing them to know about almost everything even good and bad that happens in it. Though before the war they had taken vow never to interfere with them. Families in the watchers world also appear not to have last name. Though long lasting families are given titles to distinguish themselves. 'Royal Family' Not much is known about them other than Chitsujo and Konton are the only surviving members of the family. According to Sagi they are the most powerful of their race and were only ones that were near-immortal. According to Sagi they more even more powerful than the Gods from wizard world and Soul Society. Deceased members such as Kaishi are still highly honoured and respected as the founder of the Kingdom of Menou and Strength as most watchers still refer to him as Lord or Emperor. Royal members are known to have their own elite bodyguards: Chitsujo has his Seven Saint Warriors, Konton has his Nine Dark Circles and their Kaishi had his own elite team of five enforcers, the team's official name is unknown. 'Travelers' Are watcher's who are sent to help discover new worlds to add their watch. It is consider a tough career option due the amount traveling. Travelers that enter new worlds are not aloud to reveal their presence to inhabitants of the said world and gather info and report when they are on any new world so that place the info in their archives and to their watch. A Watcher does this by travelling to The Void the world between worlds. History Originally the Watchers were once known as the Descendants. Arcodding to Chitsujo, they were the descendants of the creators of this universe and long time ago, Descendants arrived in the Watchers world and populated it. However, texts on the world they lived in before are very few, many scholars have inferred that the Descendants came from the kingdom of the gods that resides above the other worlds. A kingdom that existed long before everything else. The peace that came from having their own world to rule over, and make their own lives under the watchful eyes of the gods, did not last. It soon became apparent that because they all shared the divine blood of their creators, everyone truly believed that they had a right to rule this new world of ours. So then era of darkness, filled with constant warfare, began, with no end in sight for this conflict. The Descendants continuously slaughtered each other for the right to rule this new world of theirs, with brother against brother, sister against sister, resulted into more war and death. After years and years of war and darkness, a young hero named Kaishi arrived and quelled the fighting. Kaishi founded the systems his people live with today. He later built the kingdom of Menou, he was regarded as the strongest man in the entire universe. He was very young at the time, but he had great visions for the future. Kaishi knew that the biggest issue the Descendants had, was that they had begun worshiping themselves instead of our gods. So, he set out to end the conflict by humbling his foes through battle, and then turning them over to his side. Which resulted in Kaishi winning many allies simply through the fact that he was as strong as a god, but as gentle as can be. It was a refreshing change of pace for those who had only seen war and death in their lives. And once he reformed his people, he changed the name of the race to Watchers. While they had always been aware of the existence of other worlds, they never cared, they merely cared about themselves. Kaishi decided that instead of worshiping themselves, they would devote themselves to watching over the rest of the universe as a way to take their minds off themselves and to give them something worthwhile to do with their lives instead of fighting and killing each other. And so, he became Emperor Kaishi, the Saintly Conqueror, and the man who began the tradition of watching over the other worlds. 'Strengths' Throughout series the Watchers have proven themselves to be amongst of the strongest races in the universe in terms power, knowledge and technology. Going to toe to toe with strongest other races dominating the fight they are. In fact the second strongest of their race the Seven Saint Warriors and Nine Dark Circles are around the same level of strength as the Acts Of Chaos, Beings who are feared and regard as most powerful in their worlds. While the Three known Chitsujo, Konton and Kaishi are regarded as Gods for their power and are said of capable of destroy worlds by the themselves, In fact even the among the weakest Cult Of The End are regard as a world level threat power while not as strong as Watchers from Menou and Rakuen they were still capable of wiping from entire world leaving them nothing but a waste land. 'Weakness' List of Members * Kaishi * Tome * Sojiro * Heiko * Marishi * Chitsujo * Konton * Ryuji * Shuya * Nariko * Shugo * Raijin * Fūijin * Kagutsuchi * Suijin * Sussano * Kyoko * Yasashi * Hakuai * Kanja * Setsudo * Majime * Jun * Uragiri * Sagi * Boryoku * Itan * Gekidō * Yoku * Okui * Midarana * Rin * Raika * Tsuchimaru * Fūgetsu * Suiken * Ryukaku * Toragashira * Toritsubasa * Gekkame * Yūko * Kichiro * Miyako * Benimaru. * Seiko * Ganryu * Ryōta * Akira * Wataru * Lord of the Night 'Trivia' Category:Races Category:Five World War Series Category:Watcher's Race Category:Immense Power Category:Watcher's World